Oh! Forbidden Love
by Shirosaki Masshiro
Summary: Chizuru spies on Inoue and Tatsuki while they talk about her. Shoujo ai, lime blink and you'll miss it! , possible OOC, my first shoujo ai. Gift fic for Alice King.


Oh...! Forbidden Love....

By: Traci Miller

Pairing: Chizuru/Orihime

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Shoujo ai, imagined yuri, silliness, possible OOC, first attempt at this pairing

Note/Dedication: This is a gift fic for my friend Becca's birthday!

Summary: Orihime and Tatsuki have a talk about Orihime's feelings about Chizuru, while Chizuru spies on them.

A/N: I took the title from a line that Chizuru says in the anime, during the beginning of the Bountou arc, even though it's not quite a direct quote. :p

Chizuru really wasn't good with discrete. In fact, she wasn't good with a lot of socially expected ways of behaving. Especially here in Japan. In fact, she was thought of as a rather rude, perhaps even crude, person because of this.

For one thing, she was a lesbian. And she was not just any kind of lesbian. She was a flaming lesbian. Yes, she did not bother to keep this little tidbit of fact to herself. And what was more, she was not ashamed of it, either!

What many countries did not seem to realize about the Japanese culture was that homosexuality was accepted! In entertainment. In silliness. In playing around. But, the same stigmas that branded a person homosexual in other countries, such as America, did not brand people homosexual in Japan.

No, it was acceptable to be homosexual. It was acceptable to read yaoi and shounen ai, in fact many girls...and even boys!...often did. It was acceptable for a man to crossdress. For entertainment of others, for media entertainment, for their own silly amusement! These men were not even necessarily gay! And they were not considered to be gay!

However...it was not socially acceptable to BE homosexual and flaunt it. Even to just SAY that you were homosexual, as if you hadn't any shame of the matter, was even worse! Girl or guy, if you were gay you should keep it to your own damn self. But, to most countries a lot of the above makes little to no sense whatsoever.

But...this made little difference, really. Chizuru was what she was and was who she was. She wouldn't be herself if she didn't flaunt herself as what she was. And she wouldn't be herself, either, if she wasn't hyper.

It didn't bother her so much that every time she tried to get at Inoue-san, that butch broad frikkin Tatsuki went after her like she was some kind of punching bag! Okay...so maybe it bothered her a little bit. But, only because she wasn't really letting Inoue-san make her own decisions! Although, most of the time Inoue seemed to be totally oblivious anyway.

At the moment, she was hiding in the bushes and watching Inoue and Tatsuki, whom did not truly deserve the respect of being called by her surname as far as Chizuru was concerned, talking to each other as they walked to Inoue's home.

But, right now, they'd stoped to talk about something more seriously. Which is why she was hiding, stationary, in the bushes and trying not to notice the little green bug that was making its way toward the underside of her skirt. She had panties on today, it was not a problem!

"You shouldn't be so mean to people, Tatsuki-chan! There wasn't any reason to kick her in the face." Inoue said with a little pout. She really just wished people would be nice to each other so everybody could just get along. She liked both Tatsuki and Chizuru, they were both her friends! She knew they didn't get along, but...well they could at least be nice to each other, right? Tatsuki was protective and she was very grateful to have friends so dedicated to keeping her safe, but it was only Chizuru! Besides...she might...like to try a relationship with her!

Of course, she knew it wasn't something "good" girls were supposed to do. But, she was curious! And how would she ever really know where her preference lie if she didn't try? Of course, she was also in love with Kurosaki-san! So, naturally, she was very confused. Was it possible to be interested in two people at the same time? And if you were, did that speak badly of your moral character? But, either way, having a lesbian relationship was supposed to speak badly of your moral character, too! Oh dear, what to do, what to do??

Oh! Wait, she was having a conversation! Tatsuki was waving her hand in front of Inoue's face! She should respond!

"O-oh! Nani...?" she asked, blushing. She'd been mind-rambling again! It was such a funny word, really, but it was the only way she could truly find to describe it, because it wasn't really rambling, that's something you do out loud with your voice while you were talking! Well...obviously, or you wouldn't be talking! It being out loud, that is. And it wasn't...oh! She should pay attention!

"I was saying, I only kick her because if I don't she won't get the message. She's the type of person that won't pay attention unless you shock her into it. And she's also like a stubborn dog, you have to use a little violence to get her to obey. You know, like hitting a dog on the nose with a newspaper when he pees on your carpet."

"Oh..." she said with a thoughtful look, then gasped. "That isn't a very nice comparison, Tatsuki-chan!" That was like calling Chizuru a...a...well it wasn't very nice!

"Well, it's how I see it." Tatsuki said, never really one to mince words or apologize for her own opinions and phrasings.

Inoue sighed. "Well, I just wish you'd be a little nicer. H-how do you know, anyway, that...that I might not want to try a relationship...like that?"

Tatsuki was her very best friend and if she couldn't tell Tatsuki, who could she tell?! Well...other than Chizuru.

The bushes gave a bit of an audible gasp and Tatsuki would have turned a suspicious eye on them...if her stomach hadn't just jumped into her chest, shoving that part of her anatomy into her throat.

"Y...you really want to? Orihime, you know what that'll do to your reputation, don't you? It'll ruin it!" Tatsuki insisted. It wasn't that she wasn't trying to be supportive, it was more that she was worried maybe Orihime was just giving in because Chizuru was so insistent or that maybe she wasn't thinking it through. She also didn't want anybody to try to bully Orihime. It used to happen all the time until Tatsuki got involved, but...well...Tatsuki couldn't be everywhere. Especially with all of her activities! She could be away when Orihime unexpectedly needed her help the most! It wasn't like that stupid Chizuru would lift a hand to stop it, not that she could!

Well...there was that time that she was going to beat the bejeezus out of that Shinji guy for hugging Orihime until Ichigo unexpectedly dragged him away. She wasn't really there for that one, but she heard about it and apparently she'd be pretty scary. Keigo talks a lot, so naturally, it had gotten all over school.

"Well...but, Tatsuki-chan...I think it would be nice to try..." Orihime said with a bit of a pout. Had she been wrong? Did Tatsuki really discriminate? Even against Orihime?

"Well...but what about Ichigo?? Are you giving up on him already?"

"No...well...I don't know. I don't think he's really very interested, anyway. I think he'd rather be with Kuchiki-san...B-but that's okay! I want him to be happy! But, I want to be happy, too. Maybe it would be good for me to try to get into a relationship with someone else."

"But...with a girl, Orihime? It's going to kill your rep. There must be some other guy you're interested in! Umm...let's see...oh! What about Ishida?? He always gets blushy when you're around, I bet he'd be happy to date you!"

Orihime blushed. "Well...he's a nice boy, I really like him! But...as a friend."

"What...? I thought...well....the way you two sometimes act around each other..."

Orihime's eyes got even wider than they usually were. "N-no! I just like him as a friend! I really respect him and he's really sweet and nice, but...he's just not my type! Oh my, oh my! Tatsuki-chan, do other people think the same thing?? Oh no! Do you think I've led poor Ishida-san on?? Do you think he's pining for me the way I pine for Kurosaki-san??"

"Um...n-no, Orihime...I don't think so..." she said, sweatdropping.

Behind the bushes, the bug that had been crawling up toward Chizuru's underthings had finally found its way there. And unfortunately, she had failed to notice the fine set of pincers the bug owned. But, when she shifted and startled the bug once it was up there, those pincers clamped down onto her unmentionable area hard, pinching most unpleasantly.

This...caused Chizuru to shriek, jump out of her hiding place, drawing much attention, but...drawing even more attention when she lifted her skirt up and started dancing and jumping around while...slapping at her...private area.

Tatsuki and Orihime both just stared, along with the other pedestrians, in total surprise and disbelief.

"Ch-Chizuru, you freak!" Tatsuki cried, running toward the frantic red-haired teen. "You were spying on us!" and with that she kicked Chizuru right in the face, this time...for once...actually knocking her out, rather than just senseless.

The bug crawled away, completely unnoticed, and back to the bushes, while people came to stare down at the young girl who had been freaking out on the sidewalk and was now sprawled, with her skirt completely up to her chest.

Orihime wanted to go help, but Tatsuki growled, took her by the hand, and stomped off with her toward their destination in the first place. Orihime's flat.

Yes, being a flaming gay, no matter your gender, was socially taboo in Japan. And so was being a hardcore, overbearing woman who does not know her place. Being a flaming lesbian was why Chizuru had a bad reputation. Being a loud, pushy, bossy, overbearing girl who either did not know her place or refused to stay in her place was why Tatsuki never had a boyfriend. Whereas, it would not be too hard for Chizuru to find a girlfriend!

And, even in her unconscious state, visions of herself and Orihime rolling around in a bed, completely naked, with her own hand caressing Orihime's wet sex and causing her to give the most delicious little sounds were dancing in her head. Of course, that was actually a channel that was always on in Chizuru's mind. Sometimes just for background purposes...but always there.

End


End file.
